galactic_disturbancefandomcom-20200213-history
Vessels:Burning Phoenix
The "Burning Phoenix" is the flagship of the Emperor of the Imperator-Class model. It is the only Titan to be constructed in the Imperator-Class style. Construction The "Burning Phoenix" started construction in the year 2156 at the capital shipyard. Its construction was ordered by the Emperor in 2147 and blueprints for the new Titan-Class ship were developed from 2147-2153. Supplies were then diverted over a two year period to the capital shipyard for the construction. It officially began construction on March 17th 2156 the 39th anniversary of the Emperor's inauguration. Dimensions The Imperator-Class Titan is 22,000 meters (22 Kilometers) in length. It is by far the largest vessel in the Valkem Authority's fleet. Propulsion Systems Offensive and Defensive Systems Sensor Arrays Complement Facilities The "Burning Phoenix" has several facilities built within it such as the brigs, interrogation centers, the war room, and more. The Brigs The Imperator-Class Titan was built with several brigs within the vessel all of which are maximum security. Certain brigs are solely for the punishment of crew. While the other brigs are for prisoners of war. Most of the brigs have a capacity for a total of fifty prisoners while the largest brig "Brig A" has capacity for a total of one hundred prisoners. All brigs were built close to interrogation centers if not right next to them. The brigs are guarded by the Air Force and Naval Security Forces. All brigs are run by a Captain or higher within the AFnNSF with the exception of Brig A which is run by a Colonel. Interrogation Centers War Room Bridge and Command Centers The "Burning Phoenix" features two bridges one of which is solely for the Emperor. It also has several other command centers. The Emperor's Bridge The Emperor's Bridge is his throne room away from home. It is a highly restricted area with the only people being allowed access are the Imperial Phoenix Guard, the Crown Prince, high ranking Secret Police members, the Captain of the vessel, and those invited by the Emperor. Command Bridge The Command Bridge is where the flight crew manages navigation, detection of enemy vessels and fighters, and acts as the star fighter command center. The command staff consists of a High Admiral, two Admirals, four Commodores, eight Commanders, eight Lieutenant-Commanders, ten Lieutenants, and ten Sub-Lieutenants. The flight crew consists of two hundred fifty enlisted men. Star Fighter Bay Command Centers All star fighter bays have a command center in which a Lieutenant resides along with fifty enlisted men. The purpose of these command centers is to authorize the departure and entry of star fighters or other small vessels such as transports or cargo ships. It also helps with communication during firefights with enemy vessels acting as a forward command center for the main bridge. Marine Command Center A few of the star fighter bays are split between naval crew and Marine command staff. This ensures the protection of naval crew in case of being boarded as well as acting as command centers for several different Marine units. There is also a central Marine Command Center located one one of the levels of the bridge tower in which a Brigadier of the Valkem Authority Marines resides along with several other officers ranging from Lieutenant to Lieutenant Colonel. Generally Captains or Majors are stationed in the star fighter bay command centers.